Ji woong Kirochu
Biography Park Ji woong Kirochu (born 1998 December 1st) is the biological twin brother of Ji min and the uncle of Ji kwong. He was born in Seoul, South Korea. He was badly abused by his biological parents when he was 4. He was in foster care for 10 years until Orla adopted him and Ji min when they were 14. He is the only adoptive son of Orla and James Kirochu. He couldn't speak English at age 14, Orla taught him and his sister English at age 15. At the age of 16, he and his twin sister started their own YouTube account and they have their very own famous and popular YouTube sketch comedy series called The Ji min and Ji Woong Show. ''They even make guest appearance at the conventions. He also has a solo YouTube film review comedy series called ''The Stark-Raving Mad Critic, which first debuted a few months before his 17th birthday. Family Tree *Father: James Kirochu (1987-) *Mother: Orla Kirochu (nee: Müller, 1978-) *Sisters: Ji min Kirochu (1999-), Tariko Kirochu (2006-), Anna Kirochu (2011-) *Wife: Natasha Dumais (1999-) *Sons: Ji chang Kirochu (2019-), Ji hung Kirochu (2019-) *Daughters: Ji sung Kirochu (2019-) *Nephew: Ji wang Kirochu (2022-) *Niece: Ji kwong Kirochu (2017-) *Brothers-in-law: Kai Hiwatari, Thomas Kerriton *Father-in-law: Ed Dumais (1958-) *Mother-in-law: Claire Dumais (1961-) *Aunts: Rhoda Kirochu, Harriet Müller *Uncles: Randolph, Frank *Cousins: Erin Kirochu, Kayla Kirochu *Grandmothers: Eleanor Müller, Natasha Kirochu *Grandfathers: Johan Müller, Herbert Kirochu (deceased) Relationships Anna : Ji woong hates Anna for breaking his Xbox One he got for his 18th birthday, killing his beloved pet parakeet Tweety and for giving Ji woong a laceration and stabbing him with a knife to the stomach and neck and lacerating both; he is even afraid of her. However, when he discovers that Anna has a laceration scar on her back, he realizes he has misunderstood her and the attacks were cries for attention. Ji Woong also learns that the laceration scar came from Anna's biological mother, who physically abused her Ji kwong : He likes his niece but can barely spend time with her Ji min : He likes his twin sister Thomas Kerriton James : James is unable to spend time with him because of him being at work but James does like him Tariko : Ji woong is kind to her Kai Hiwatari : his brother-in-law Natasha: Ji woong's girlfriend. Tariko and Anna's babysitter. Ji Sung Principal Jeannie: Miss. Appleton: Tweety: Ji Woong's beloved pet parakeet whom he loved very much and was deeply saddened when the bird was killed by his step-sister Anna when she carelessly gave him junk food, and he started overeating Appearance He has short black hair, and brown eyes. His skin is pale. He used to wear his light blue bandana on his head, until his stepsister Anna stabbed him with a kitchen knife. He wears it around his neck which covers a laceration that Anna gave him she cut his neck with a knife. He wears a white vest underneath his long-sleeved Beavis and Butthead T-Shirt and also looks like he was suffering starvation back at South Korea due to being quite thin it is unknown if it is his weight, starvation, or even hunger. He wears an allergy ID bracelet at all times. If he is not wearing a shirt his body seems healthy, you can see a 5 inch scar across his abdomen to his chest. If you use an X-Ray on him you can see a jagged wound on his stomach. This is often why his bellybutton is barely seen. He also has ripped jeans, miltary boots and a skull birthmark on his shoulder. When he is reviewing a movie as the Stark-Raving Mad Critic, he wears a busboy hat, a red bandana, a yellow vest, a black jacket, and a white long sleeved buttoned shirt, a blue pair of jeans and brown loafer shoes. His swimwear includes a long-sleeved rash guard and a pair of camo-print swim trunks. Personality He is shy and laid-back at home. He is greedy and rude at school, due to the pain and humiliation he received, he is just an angry teenager who has a lot of power. To get his mind off of the pain and humiliation at school, he spent time watching YouTube videos featuring YouTube musicians and comedians, such as Doug Walker aka The Nostalgia Critic, Lim Jeong-hyun and David Choi. He decided to start his YouTube account and his own videos. Fame Checker Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Ji woong is seen with Ji min, Ji kwong, and Orla Kirochu. He, along with his twin, is a famous YouTube celebrity. Supernanny: The Theory 2 Ji woong is an adult who's married to a young part-time babysitter named Natasha Dumais-Kirochu who is 18. He has over 989,000 subscribers on YouTube and he, along with his twin sister, has his own sketch comedy show featured on YouTube. He also has his own featured movie. Supernanny: The Theory International Ji woong is a father of three triplets. Two of them are anything but well-behaved, unlike the other, Ji sung. He has over 547 videos on his YouTube account, and over 2,340,765 subscribers, and 129,957,943 ratings with 3 featured movies. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated He appears in the episode 78-Hour Tantrum, where he and Natasha chaperoned the triplets to Reicheru's birthday party. Trivia *He was born 4 minutes after Ji min. *He and his sister were both born premature and their sickliness finally ended at age 2. *His YouTube name is Seoul_boy203. *He is a huge fan of Beavis and Butthead and the Harold and Kumar film trilogy. *His favorite movie actor is John Cho. *He hates Phil Collins, the Special Editions of the Star Wars saga, Donald Trump, Justin Bieber, the Disney Princesses (thinks they are very poor role models for little girls) except Mulan, The Twilight saga, Frozen and Moana due to the film's similarities to The Lion King, the Indiana Jones series and Pocahontas. *His favorite TV shows are Futurama, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, and Robot Chicken. *He is a big fan of Halo and Call of Duty. *His favorite movie of all time Is Beavis and Butthead Do America. *He enjoys creating videos with Windows Movie Maker, taking acting classes in school and reviewing movies. *His favorite foods are apples and cheese. His least favorite is carrots due to his allergy. *For Halloween 2016, he dressed up as a Halo Universe Blue Spartan. *While watching the movie Ju-On: The Grudge, he admits that he found the death of Toshio and Kayako Saeki a bit sad. *He enjoys watching "Nostalgia Critic" on YouTube. *He dislikes being reminded of Ji woong's Exam Challlenge series, if someone says about it, he will say "SHUT THE Hell UP ABOUT THAT STUPID GAME!". *He is afraid of spiders, snakes, and mimes but only a few snakes. *When he was 15, he was food-phobic, making nearly die of starvation. However at 16 he managed to eat an apple which he does like and a piece of cheese. *He has a very rare but severe carrot allergy which gives him a rash, makes him vomit, and gives him stomach .cramps, it can also make him slur his speech, which explains why carrots aren't allowed in the Kirochu Household. *He dislikes taking his shirt and bandana off because he doesn't want Natasha or any of his classmates looking at the laceraton on his neck or abdomen. *Anna caused a laceration to Ji woong with a large kitchen knife before he was 17-18. *Before getting lacerated, he was asked if he lived in Seoul and said yes. *Tariko sang a song about Ji woong getting lacerated called "He Said Yes", and her song is featured on YouTube, which earned about an average of 1,378,370 hits. *He and his twin are famous for having a YouTube sketch comedy show series called "The Ji-Min and Ji-Woong Show". *He also has his solo YouTube series called the Stark-Raving Mad Critic, a film review comedy series inspired by Nostalgia Critic. *He has an eating disorder so it is hard for him to eat unhealthy foods execpt chocolate and ice cream. *He carries an EpiPen with him at all times. *Natasha often feels that he is starving himself but his teacher does not believe Natasha. *In Christmas 2016, he opened his presents to reveal a Nintendo Wii U with 15 or 18-rated games (including No More Heroes, Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, MadWorld), Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle Blu-Ray Disc, Blu-Ray player, Dude Where's My Car? DVD, a Ted the Movie DVD, A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas Blu-Ray Disc, Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay Blu-Ray Disc,The Naked Gun Movies on DVDs and a XBOX One with many violent video games (including Mad Max, Bulletstorm, Doom, Quake 4, Payday 2, Hitman, Just Cause, Halo, Obscure, The Club, Duke Nukem Forever, Halo 2, and Just Cause 2), And in his stocking, he found a gift card to Best Buy, some pens, a notepad, 50 Cent CD, Lil Wayne CD, an iPhone7 and an Eminem CD. *In Christmas 2021, he opened his presents to reveal a Korean version of Monty Python's The Meaning of Life DVD, Beavis and Butthead Do America ''DVD, a 16 GB flashdrive. And in his stocking, he found some soap, cologne, some mints, a few bandanas, a couple of pens, some massage oil, some ear buds, a money clip and some socks. *He learned how to use a video camera at the age of 7. *He easily gets over things if something bad happens to him. *He likes pasta, which was revealed in his ''Super Mario Bros. Super Show! review. Reception Ji woong recieved generally positive reviews from critics alongside his siblings, and his parents. Their sketch comedy show The Ji Min and Ji Woong Show has received many positive reviews from critics alongside his fans, family an friends. He also received an average of 3,456,990 views per episode on his series, The Stark-Raving Mad Critic. Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:Only Sons Category:Uncles Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Fraternal Twin Siblings Category:Adults Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Children Category:People Category:Hostages Category:YouTube Celebrities Category:Laceration Victims Category:People with Food Allergies Category:People from South Korea Category:People adopted from South Korea Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from South Korea Category:Children adopted from South Korea Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from South Korea Category:Boys adopted from South Korea Category:Boys adopted from Asia Category:People born in 1999 Category:People born in December Category:Abused Children Category:People with Brown Eyes Category:People with Black Hair Category:People from UK Category:Children from UK Category:Boys from UK Category:People from Kansas Category:Children from Kansas Category:Boys from Kansas Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Parents from Kansas Category:Fathers from Kansas Category:Parents from USA Category:Fathers from USA Category:People who were abused as kids